


Out of Control

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus tries to get a rise out of the werewolf and gets more than he bargained for.Non/Con, Violence, Bestiality, Slash, Language, Sexual Situations, OOC





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse and I'm not making any money out of this. Don't sue! It's only fun and games really.

**AN** :This is the first time I've ever tried this pairing or sort of story so please bear with me.   
Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine only. Please, please review!  
If it just turned into the weirdest weirdness, blame it on the plot bunny and sleep deprivation.   
~sevsdarkangel~

** Out of Control **

,,Just look at you. You're so pathetic. I wonder how something like you is even allowed to live let alone teach in this school" Severus drawled and only the fact that his breath reeked of alcohol indicated that he had imbibed some firewhiskey.

He didn't sway nor did his pronunciation lack since he was just as always completely in control.

The potion master couldn't exactly say what had ticked him off as soon as he had opened the door to make sure that Lupin had taken his potion. Since the accident in front of the Shrieking Shack just three years ago he didn't want to take any chances.

However just one look at the still form of the sleeping wolf had flared his anger and disgust up like dragons fire.

Nobody wanted to see that this was a monster and no potion could change this. Dumbledore had even made sure that the werewolf got his old job back. He still couldn't believe it. Lupin had helped Black to escape and messed up his Order of Merlin and was rewarded!

Just thinking about it made his insides boil with fury and he hurled a small crystal orb that stood on the mantel piece in Lupin's direction.

The crashing sound was music in his ears and the way the werewolf's head jerked up when the fragments rained down on him gave him a deep satisfaction. For once he was the one in control when he was meeting the werewolf... not like in the past when he had to face the beast without potion assistance.

Now he would rectify this situation.

He leaned against the closed door and sneered at the wolf, who had once again relaxed on the floor. 

"Why don't you just fuck off and die" Snape growled. "You should have cut your throat right after that bite to spare all of us the hassle we have to go through because of your sorry hide"

Still the wolf didn't move nor show any sign of understanding.

Severus eyes were now almost closed while he pondered just how he could get a rise out of the werewolf. He wanted to with all his might and his black eyes glittered through the slid in between his lids as the right idea hit him.

"I know you are able to understand, you useless fuck up of a wizard. Somewhere you gotta be inside there you useless piece of filth. Let me see... maybe you're not in there after all. You don't have a soul or perhaps Black has taken yours to hell with him when he did me the greatest favour in my life!"

The last part he almost screamed and fell over right in front of Lupin's paws which he carefully had tried to avoid.

After he had peeled his face from the stone floor his eyes went wide in shock. For the first time in ages he was really afraid. Just like he'd taken a time turner and been taken back in his own school days. 

He had seen the werewolf back then despite common knowledge and he well remembered the bright yellow eyes that had haunted him in his sleep.

The same yellow eyes that stared at him at the very moment, reflecting the moonlight since it was the only illumination in the room. It had been enough to smell the terrible stench so he had not felt the need to actually see the beast.

Yet here he was almost nose to muzzle and faced a very angry werewolf. The growl roared in his ears like thunder as he stared at those eyes completely transfixed. 

For a moment he wondered if this was hurt he saw there but before he could figure it out the beast had launched at him and grabbed him by the neck. He didn't stand the chance to get out his reach in time since the werewolf's reflexes were quick as lightning.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Severus held completely still, any buzz he might had had completely evaporated from the dreading feeling that crept down his spine.

From all the deaths he had pictured himself suffering from in the end, slaughtered by a werewolf on Wolfsbane had not been in the top five. He could smell the foul breath on his cheek as Lupin pushed him under his lean body which was so much stronger now that he wasn't in his human form.

For a split second Snape even pondered just to use the killing curse before it struck him that it wouldn't work on a werewolf. In the worst scenario he could imagine, the extra magic might cancel the Wolfsbane and he'd be mince meat in seconds.

He still hoped that Lupin only meant to scare him but what did he have to do to make him see he was scared enough?

Surely wetting himself wasn't an option. No way, he would soil his robes because of this shame of the wizarding world. Before he could come up with a better idea, the werewolf leaped into action once again.

He pushed Snape flat on his stomach, the heavy body half on top of him, knocking the last bit of breath out of the wizard before he methodically started tearing the robes to shreds. 

Severus had not the slightest clue what this was supposed to bring but his mind had stopped trying to make sense of the werewolf's doing. He was only a wild animal after all so there was no reason to find.

Heavy beads of sweat dropped on the stone floor as his robe and frock coat was ripped of his body and a good bit of his skin too for good measure. Warm runlets of blood tickled his sides but he didn't feel like laughing at all. The moonlight gave the quiet office an eerie glow and intensified the low sounds he heard even more.

His own breaths were shallow while the beast was panting heavily as it turned a bit and made quick work with his pants, always securing him firmly to the floor until he was only clad in dragonhide boots and wrist cuffs.

He swallowed heavily when the weight over him shifted once more and he felt something warm and furry and undoubtedly very large nudge at his ass cheeks.

"Merlin's bloody nightgown" he then roared when he realized what it was he had felt.

With all his power he tried to push up his arms and throw the werewolf off of him but the heavy body wouldn't budge Once again he had the muzzle right next to his ear when he heard a low growl and a sharp claw piercing the artery on his neck.

This was no doubt a warning that in order to remain alive he had to keep still. As Snape tried again to free at least one hand so he could gauge the creature's eyes out, the long fangs sunk carefully in his flesh, though not deep enough to cause a bleeding and he paused. Just one more move and Lupin would snap his neck in half with those strong jaws.

Knowing that he had to submit into the inevitable, he lay still and waited. For a long while nothing happened and finally when he thought he'd gotten off lightly and the werewolf had fallen asleep, he felt that disgusting piece of flesh once again.

There was no doubt what the monster wanted and if he desired to live he had to comply. Barely holding the urge to retch at bay, he moved his hands between his legs and groped for the werewolf's dick before he positioned it at the entrance.

It wasn't the first time that he'd been taken by force. Voldemort's favourite sport had been to punish defiant Death Eaters this way... but at least the Dark Lord had been somewhat human.

He felt the pressure on his puckered entrance increasing and then he realized what the werewolf was waiting for. With a groan he spit in his hand and inserted his index finger into his hole followed quickly by his middle finger.

No chance he would take his time. He wanted this over quickly and preparing in this position was absolutely uncomfortable. He hated himself for being so helpless, so out of control but he despised the werewolf even more and would plan a revenge worth of a Death Eater as soon as he was out of here.

As soon as he was at least loosened a bit, he withdrew his fingers and buried his face on his forearms waiting for the werewolf to take over. Not long after he felt the furry dick enter his hole and he groaned from brain slicing pain. 

The werewolf didn't waste time which would have pleased Severus if it wouldn't have hurt so badly. The fur was chafing his insides and the length and girth was absolutely nothing he was used to.

Snape cursed under his breath when Lupin picked up the pace and started shoving his prick all the way in to the hilt.

The urge to vomit was getting stronger by the minute when he heard the heavy panting and the whimpers the beast made as it pound into him with vigour. Severus wasn't sure just how much stamina those monsters had and he hoped it was more animal like than human. He couldn't take this going on for an hour or longer.

The heavy weight was pressing the air out of his lungs so his breaths came out as whiny little keens. He hated that sound and even more he wanted to kill the beast for forcing them out of him, not to mention forcing his dick into him.

The lustful groans changed into longer howls as Lupin ground his dick even more forceful into Snape's orifice which felt unnaturally wide and hurt like hell. He didn't even want to imagine what they looked liked to an outsider. Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts buggered by a wild animal.

The only thoughts that occupied his mind was "Please make him come quick" when he suddenly felt a paw nudging his hand to his limp penis.

He could barely believe it. 

That dumbfuck wanted him to get off while being raped by a werewolf, yet the low growl in his ear made him reconsider the options and so he started stroking his dick rather half-heartedly.

Not that it did much good. The terrible pain made it impossible to get a hard on and the idea alone would have drained any sexual desire if there had been any in the first place.

To humour the creature he moaned every once in a while for good measure even when it started stinging so much that his eyes started to water. With his last bit of strength Severus took his free hand between his teeth and bit down as hard as he could stand it. No way in hell he would start crying in front of this...this...

The minutes stretched endlessly until finally Lupin started grunting and thrusting even more forcefully, pulling himself up into an almost kneeling position while his claws were digging painfully into Snape's hips.

Figuring that the beast's orgasm was nearing, Severus put all his strength into his acting performance and moaned as loudly as he could around his hand and finally he felt the beast stiffening and rocking faster and then pouring his seeds into him with an unearthly howl that echoed from the stone walls and pierced his brain.

With a sickening sob Severus collapsed on the floor when the monster slid out of him and rested at his side, the paws with those dangerously sharp claws still wrapped almost possessively around his smaller frame.

After he had somewhat regained his composure, Severus tried to struggle free but his captor wouldn't loosen his death grip around him.

The idea alone of having to go through this ordeal again made his stomach churn with appal and finally he vomited on the floor in front of him. He heaved until only bile and spit was left and then passed out from sheer exhaustion and pain, not caring that he was lying in his own vomit. 

The scene was unbelievable. Blood pooling in several areas around Snape and his body looked very white and small beside the larger werewolf; the black, long fur making a stark contrast to the Potion Master's ivory skin. Snape didn't notice that the werewolf was still awake and watching over him.

There were things he had to say that couldn't be explained by a werewolf.

TBC


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse and I'm not making any money out of this. Don't sue! It's only fun and games really.

**AN** :This is the first time I've ever tried this pairing or sort of story so please bear with me.   
Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine only. Please, please review!  
If it just turned into the weirdest weirdness, blame it on the plot bunny and sleep deprivation.   
~sevsdarkangel~

** Out of Control II **

The brain slicing pain made Severus drift out of unconsciousness and it took him a while to realize where he was. Then, when he felt the furry paw covering a good deal of his pale chest, all what had happened the previous night came back rushing to him in a burst of emotions that was almost too much for him to bear.

The cold stone floor underneath seemed to freeze his whole body into an ice sculpture and at the moment this was more than alright with Severus; only if it could have frozen the dread and disgust inside of him as well.

Even though he couldn't exactly see it, he knew that the werewolf was awake and watching.

Carefully he twisted his head up so he could see the high window and the clouds drifting over the sky. It was already glowing in a dark read as the sun was about to rise and he was counting the minutes until the golden disk would appear over the Forbidden Forest, clenching and unclenching his fists reflexively.

When he saw the first beams touching the tips of the trees he felt the body behind him starting to change. Struck by a heavy convulsion it jerked away from him and a painful growl that sounded like it was coming from the very depths of hell, made him shudder involuntarily.

However, he hadn't been a double agent for two decades for nothing and so he took the chance that was presented to him. Quick as lightning he dashed forward and grabbed his wand from his shredded robes before jumping behind the desk from where he watched the werewolf's transformation.

Lupin's body was stretching to an extend that was simply not possible for bones, no matter if they were those of a werewolf or a human. The deafening howl was so loud, Snape actually wondered why the window hadn't shattered yet.

In awe, he saw the limbs retracting into a human shape, the fur all but growing backwards until only fine dusting was left. 

The deformed head of the werewolf seemed to be moulded by unseen hands until the pain stricken face of Lupin stared in his direction. Yet Severus was positive that he didn't see him.

Still tight as a bow string, the tortured flesh shook and shivered until the transformation was complete. In the end Lupin's throat was so sore that the growls were hoarse and raspy.

It only lasted a few minutes but to Severus it seemed like hours. He had been too transfixed that he had almost forgotten his own situation.

However, when Lupin finally collapsed in a chaotic heap of limbs, all his own pain and devastation washed over him like a flood.

He was suddenly very much aware of the numerous scratches that covered his entire body not to mention the horrid throbbing between his ass cheeks.

"These devious creature has slit me in half" he growled. 

His whole body ached from all the fighting and pent up tension during the act. Yet what really killed him was the complete humiliation he had suffered. He'd been buggered before that wasn't a big deal, but being raped by a werewolf no less and actually forced to stimulate himself was more than he could take.

During the act his mind had closed down completely, probably to save him from a heart attack, but now ...

He was feeling positively murderous. Even when he was an active Death Eater he had not enjoyed killing but now he would love to just shout "Avada Kedavra" at the disgusting piece of flesh that lay there on the floor, still panting heavily.

That panting brought back memories that not even the Killing Curse could erase from his mind. Visions of foul breath and fur on his bare skin.

He pinched his eyes shut and shook his head so frantically that his greasy hair was flying in every direction.

Without realizing it, he had gotten up from behind the table and pointed his wand at the withering form on the floor.

The sun was now brightly shining into the office and showed mercilessly what the soft moonshine only had illuminated.

The spot where he had experienced the most terrifying and degrading moments of his entire life was covered with blood stains, undoubtedly his, tufts of black fur and pieces of clothing. Until then, he hadn't dared to look at himself since he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant sight, but his eyes were glued to Lupin.

He had been rolling in the mess and so looked very much `tarred and furred', the pain still obvious in his face. Never before had he seen a transformation from such a short distance and he knew from his researches about the Wolfsbane Potion that transforming back into a human was a lot more painful than the other way around.

Still he could not feel pity; this man deserved every bit of what's coming for him and then some. Should there be anything left to lock away in Azkaban he would make sure this beast would end there. 

Oh, despite his earlier comment, he was absolutely sure that Lupin had a soul, a brave, caring Gryffindor soul to boot and he would let this soul suffer until he would beg for a Dementor's Kiss just to not having to relive just what he had done last night over and over and over.

The shocked expression on his face had long vanished and had been replaced by a look of cruelty that would have even sent shivers down his own spine, if he had seen himself now.

He wanted revenge, terrible, horrible, painful revenge, which would make the transformation feel like a harmless tickle. For a moment he wished he could make the wizard feel what he had felt, what he had endured, right now but he waited.

No matter how bad his reputation was but he wouldn't strike an unconscious man. Well, not for pure and good reasons of course; he was well beyond the point now where it mattered to him if it was a cowardly thing to do, but he wanted to see the look in his eyes. He wanted to see the pain and fear that had shown in his own eyes only hours before.

Snape watched a little longer while he stood there, still clad in nothing but boots and wrist cuffs and his mind went through all the dark curses he knew. During his times as a Death Eater, he had inflicted such horrible pain on innocent victims, feeling ashamed afterwards but knowing it had been necessary for the greater good. Now he would relish the look on distorted features, broken limbs and a bloodied body until he felt his attacker had atoned enough. At least for the moment. 

The Dementors would ensure he'd atone every measly minute of his unworthy life. 

The Veil was not an option; it would be too quick and merciful for a being that had done the unspeakable.

Giving up his watching for the time being he picked up all the bits and pieces of his robes and cast a Repairing Charm on them. Unfortunately Charms had never been one of his strong points and so the garments he received looked not much better than the outfit of Hagrid's scarecrow. Yet it was still better than nothing and so he went to cover his body before Lupin woke up.

He still had some preparations to do. 

A quick flick of his wand, send ropes in Lupin's direction and strapped his wrists firmly to the legs of the table and, just as quickly, his ankles were secured to the feet of the wardrobe.

Pleased with the view of Lupin in this X position he walked around the office until he spotted Lupin's wand and pocketed it.

No chance the werewolf would be getting the better of him...ever.

Not sure if the silencing spell on the room, who Flitwick had designed to keep out the wolf howls, was still in affect now that the sun had risen, he added another one for good measure. 

Then a locking charm and he was done.

A growled "Enervate" made sure Lupin regained consciousness faster than his body was ready for.

The first thing Remus heard, before his eyes fluttered open, was a cruel, growl-y sort of laughter.

It took him a moment to sort out just why Severus Snape was standing in front of him, when he realized that he couldn't move.

"Severus, I don't..."

"Shut up... not one word" Severus snapped and pointed his wand threateningly at Remus' privates. "I don't want to hear anything."

The superior sneer that he normally reserved for Harry Potter and Co appeared on his face now that he once again had the situation under control and drawled "Oh my I didn't know that you had the hots for me so bad, Lupin that you had to use sheer force to get into my pants." 

"Believe me, Severus it wasn't like that!" Remus once again tried to explain but Snape wouldn't hear of it.

Stepping closer now mere inches away from his naked colleague, he hissed venomously "I said NOT. ONE. WORD. I don't want to hear any feeble excuses like that you just couldn't control it. It's rubbish, Lupin and you know it. What you did cannot be explained and even less can it be forgiven"

The hurt and embarrassed look on Lupin's face pleased him immensely but just not enough. He wanted to see fear and pain, just what he had felt a few hours ago.

"You are so utterly disgusting, Lupin. I'm sure the chances for you to get laid are even smaller than mine but that still doesn't explain just why you had to force yourself on me. Not alone did you degrade me in the worst possible way but you also threatened to curse me with the same condition you are in. This will earn you a nice, long stay in Azkaban, I'm sure"

The last words were once again accompanied with his trademark sneer that made Remus shudder in response.

He still wasn't over the shock of what had happened the previous night. Until then he couldn't remember just what had brought him in such a rage since he was sure the Wolfsbane had not lost effect. 

Then when the word `Azkaban' fell it all came back. A small growl escaped his throat but even when it was only a throaty, human sound it still reminded Severus enough of the werewolf to startle him.

"As I already said last night before you `ravished' me, you are really one pathetic creature. Not even as a beast you are man enough to dispose of your prey properly. You should have eaten me or just ripped me to pieces but instead you watched over me half of the night like a bloody guard dog"

Another reminder of his best friend and Remus could finally understand just what had driven him to those extremes even though he couldn't justify it by any means.

"Are you quite done now? If you hold your bloody tongue for one moment I might get a chance to enlighten you about my motives" Remus chimed in, his voice not sounding as humble anymore.

Severus was rounding the table and stepped over Lupin's feet, his repaired robes slightly brushing the man's shin, reaching for an oval shaped crystal on one of the shelves.

"I really don't care to be enlightened. I kept you here to listen to me and nothing else. There is no way in hell that I will hand you over to the Dementors without giving you back some of the pleasures you bestowed upon me last night. I might be a bastard, but I'm not selfish"

The smirk, that followed, almost did Remus in. They had been at school together and then once again as teachers and he well remembered how cruel and uncaring the hook-nosed man in front of him could be.

"Oh I understand you, Severus, trust me, I do. I deserve your wrath but let it be said that you brought it on yourself. You and that big, sarcastic mouth of yours. Pray tell, do you remember all of what you said to me before I attacked you?"

That reaction threw Snape somewhat off balance. However, he had himself in control in a split second and felt the anger boiling up like a potion in a hexed cauldron.

"You're not going to blame all this shit on me, are you? I never attacked you physically, I never gave you any reason to attack me. If you can't face the truth then you shouldn't be wandering about decent human beings"

He had talked himself in such a rage that his pale skin was rosy around the cheeks, which made him look even scarier than ever.

"You are one to talk, Snape", Remus returned, matching his angry gaze with the same vigour, while he tried to lift his head up a bit more to have a better view on the Potion Master.

"I am certain that you've killed, attacked and tortured a lot more people than I have ever even known. How do you think a werewolf was going to react when you humiliate, insult and threaten him? When I transform I am no cuddly lap dog and you know that. Next thing I need to do is put up a sign every full moon `Enter on your own risk'. You're the one who's pathetic, not me. If you need to get all that what bothers you off your chest why can't you confront ME? No, you have to face a somewhat tamed werewolf who cannot talk back"

The sarcasm was strong in Lupin's words, mixed with hurt and anger just as Severus' only for a different reason.

Yet still he knew that his colleague wouldn't give up berating and tormenting him until he had some of his own back, so the DADA professor decided to just keep still and let him go on. He was hungry and tired and needed rest.

Unable to keep his head up any longer, he led it sink back on the cold stone floor, missing Severus' interested gaze on the crystal object in his hands.

"Oh I'm sure that I wouldn't have won an award for politeness last night, but I rarely ever would and you know that. No matter what I'd say or do besides threatening your life with my wand on your temple would justify an attack, but it would never justify rape"

During his last comment, Snape's voice started to sound quite solemn as he saw the look in the werewolf's eyes. He was aware that his Death Eater activities were common knowledge among his colleagues and so Lupin knew that he had also raped, but still, he had never done it willingly... not of his own accord.

A disgusted snort from the naked wizard, who was still tied up in a rather uncomfortable position, proved that his assumptions had been right.

Watching the crystal a bit closer, he decided to speed up things. He didn't want to stay here any longer. The room smelled disgustingly; a mix of blood, semen and undoubtedly wolf.

"Do you even have the slightest idea how it feels to be unable to control what's happening to you? When a foreign force is bending you with its will?" Snape continued, brushing his wand over the shiny surface of the mineral in a caress-like manner.

"Oh trust me, I do"

Remus words were so low; Snape had to strain his ears to catch them. The forlorn look in the man's face made him shudder because it reminded him of his own eyes; the way he had looked after every Death Eater meeting.

Shrugging the unwanted moment of understanding aside, he firmly grabbed the crystal and tipped his wand at it, making it change shape. He watched while it twitched in his hand until it was formed like a very long and thick penis.

"I will make you feel what I felt and I will force you to enjoy it, just like you tried to force me"

With that he knelt down next to Lupin and spread his ass cheeks with a flick of his wand. Without any form of preparation, he rammed the crystal prick inside all the way to the hilt.

Remus paled instantly and let out a horrid scream that echoed back from the walls before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse and I'm not making any money out of this. Don't sue! It's only fun and games really.

**AN** :This is the first time I've ever tried this pairing or sort of story so please bear with me.   
Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine only. Please, please review!  
If it just turned into the weirdest weirdness, blame it on the plot bunny and sleep deprivation.   
~sevsdarkangel~

** Out of Control III **

Severus smiled cruelly for a moment as he watched the limp form in front of him. "Enervate" he called out and Remus' eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh I want you to be well aware of what is happening to you. Just as aware as I've been last night"

Remus took a shallow breath and growled.

"Oh I'm awake and well aware. This hurts like shit, Severus. I at least gave you the chance to prepare yourself for me"

"Oh poor, little werewolf. Well I'm ever so sorry, but I don't have time for this now."

Before Remus could respond, the Potion Master waved his hand and the makeshift crystal dildo bore deeper into the chained body.

Enjoying the look of his attacker squirming on the floor, he snatched a chair and sat down. However, something was not as he had expected it, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. The light of the early morning bathed Remus' body in an ethereal glow and made him look like an ancient martyr in the throes of never ending pain.

His body had arched up when the phallus drove deeper and deeper inside, pounding hard and fast into the wide open orifice. A little puddle of blood had formed under the wizard's ass cheeks, dropping from the gash the dildo had torn.

Silently Snape listened to the groans and whimpers Lupin made under the force of the onslaught and a part of him was glad that the man had stopped screaming so ear-shatteringly. 

He wondered for a moment how he had looked like the night before when his eyes travelled over his captive. The greyish hair was plastered to Lupin's face by sweat and tears, but then he noted that the expression was no longer one of agony. The man still was in pain there was no doubt but not as much as Severus had expected.

A soft breeze from the partially open window caused the skin on the concavity of Lupin's abdomen to cover with gooseflesh and then Snape's eyes travelled lower until they came to rest on the man's cock.

It wasn't hard and Snape had not expected it to be, but he wanted to change this.

Moving his chair closer to Lupin so that he was positioned at the side of the werewolf, he leaned forward, wanting to see the humiliation on his face when he told him what would come next.

With a swift flick of his wand he opened the cuff that held Remus' right hand in place.

"Stroke yourself! I want you to enjoy this just as much as I did"

***

Remus had not expected him to be just so brutal. The pain when the crystal phallus had entered him had been positively brain-slicing, but he had gotten used to the sensation faster than he had expected.  
He was breathing deeply now, trying to come to terms with the invasion of his body and even though it did not arouse him overly, he still couldn't ignore the blissful way that thing kept hitting his prostate over and over again.

He'd been so caught up in trying not to moan as not to give Snape the indication he could enjoy that in any way that he had not even realized that his right hand had been freed.

Remus was aware that if Snape would find out that he got some sort of satisfaction out of this whole ordeal, he would immediately take action and start hurting him again.

Then he heard the command to stroke himself and somewhere in the depths of his mind he realized that last night he had wanted him to do the same thing.

Tentatively he put his hand down ever so slowly, letting it glide over his pale chest and his flat stomach. His eyes weren't completely closed and so he could see that Snape's eyes were following his hand constantly.

Throwing himself forward into the sensation, he gripped his flaccid cock and gave it a small tuck, knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to get hard.

Just as he had expected, only a few strokes later, his dick was throbbing while the dildo inside of him was still attacking his prostate rather fiercely. Another hand move of Snape then made it vibrate rather deliciously and it started spinning around its axis, making the feeling of ever increasing arousal almost painful.

He couldn't hold the moan back and it burst from his lips before he even realized it. His free hand was working his erect cock in time with the pulsing crystal inside of him and he had to admit that an earth shattering orgasm was building up rather quickly.

***

Severus had noted the change in Lupin's reactions. He was no longer hurt and afraid but very much aroused. It was obvious in the way his face was flushed and his cock as hard as a rock.

However, if the werewolf actually believed it would be so easy for him then he was wrong.

He kept watching the man for the telltale sign of impending orgasm and when he was sure the wizard was about to explode, he murmured two incantations. Instantly. Lupin's hand flew back up to get secured by the cuff once more and the crystal phallus was pulled from the body, landing on the stone floor with a low clinking sound.

***

Remus groaned in frustration at this disturbance. He had been so close, so damn close. Only another second and then he would have come, but of course, Snape the bastard had known this. He had never expected it would be easy, but you could always hope, couldn't you?

"Oh my... did I interrupt you? Well you will have to beg me to let you continue now, won't you?"

The low, velvety purr sent shivers down Remus' spine and he felt his cock twitch. He was at the point of no return and right now he would do almost anything just to please Snape enough so he would let him come. Besides, he knew that he owed Snape an apology. He would not have chosen this way of apologizing of course, but if Snape got some sort of comfort and satisfaction out of this situation, he wouldn't mess it up for him.

At the moment he could barely think straight, let alone argue; not when his cock was yearning to be touched.

"Please, Severus... please I need to come. I need to be filled..."

Trying not to overdo it, he moaned softly and hoped that this would please Snape's slightly perverted streak.

"Oh you pathetic creature. Is this the best you can do? I thought you wanted to get off, so you have to make more effort in convincing me that you deserve it"

The vicious growl barely penetrated Remus dazed brain, but he got the drift. Making his voice sound as subservient as he could manage, he pleaded "Severus, I beg you... please... I need release...something inside me... oh Merlin, I beseech you...please"

Those sounds were ambrosia for Snape and he smirked. He had never expected that Lupin would make such a nice slave; not that he wanted to touch him but watching him plead for his mercy was soothing his aggravated soul.

"How lovely you can beg when you want something, werewolf" he purred and noted what effect his voice had on the man beneath him. He had always been aware that he sounded rather erotic when he put his mind to it and he liked to take advantage of it every once in a while.

"Since you're so desperate and you seem to crave being filled, I feel inclined to grant you your wish"

Another hand move of the Potion Master made the crystal phallus insert itself again firmly into Remus behind.

Lupin gasped in shock when he was once again filled and was grateful that he was already wide open so it didn't hurt too much.

The makeshift dildo once again started pounding into his prostate and he tried with all his might to free his hand but realized that Severus, the bastard, had not released the cuff.

"Severus, please... I need to touch myself... it's tearing me apart"

Snape watched him with high interest as he squirmed in front of him trying desperately to get some friction on his aching cock. The moans turned into groans and then into howls of unfulfilled arousal.

The sight was mesmerizing and Severus found himself wanting to see the man touching himself. After a moment he decided that he also couldn't stand this situation for very much longer and released both of Lupin's hands. He wouldn't have to be afraid of an attack since the wizard was captured in the throes of his own passion.

As soon as Remus realized that his hands were free, he started pumping his cock fiercely, finally getting the friction he so craved for.

The moans became louder and Severus once again took in the sight of Lupin in front of him. Naked, his legs spread wide open and the phallus drilling into him, he looked certainly very erotic and Snape felt his own arousal mounting.

Without him noticing he started stroking his cock through the fabric of his trousers when he suddenly felt Lupin's hand sliding up under his trouser leg and grabbing his bare calf.

He didn't bother to shrug it off since he was too enthralled with the sight before him.

Remus was arching off the floor, moaning in a way that sounded very much like the feral growl he had let out last night.

Then with one final tuck on his cock, he came hard all over his hand and stomach in long thick spurts.

Satisfied with this perfect way of utterly humiliating his attacker, Severus stopped stroking himself and shook off Lupin's hand.

The right incantations released the legs and removed the crystal phallus, leaving it on the floor next to Lupin's foot.

"Now get up and cover yourself with something before I get sick here" Snape growled and moved towards the door.

Remus took a rather tattered robe from the wardrobe and slipped it over his body. He was still a bit shaky and not as secure on his legs as he would have liked. However, he realized that Severus was about to leave and he still needed to tell him something.

"Wait...please. There's something you need to understand"

Snape didn't turn around; his hand was already at the door knob and all he wanted at the moment was to leave and get to the coolness of his dungeons.

"There's nothing more for me to understand. You lost control last night and this proved that not even the Wolfsbane Potion makes you harmless during the full moon. I will inform the headmaster immediately and make sure you are removed from your position"

Remus groaned in frustration.

"Well, to your information I want to let you know that I wouldn't attack just anyone. I'm not completely aware what's going on around me when I'm on Wolfsbane, but there are things I can clearly make out; for example when someone is insulting me and the ones I love. How could you have expected I would let that comment about Sirius go unpunished? This was the final straw, Severus. I can take everything you have in store for me, but I'm not going to listen to you malign the man I love"

Snape snorted and turned the door knob.

"This is ridiculous and your attempts to justify your behaviour are pathetic"

"Oh, I'm not trying to justify anything. I know I did wrong, but at least I can admit it. You have to understand that you would have never been in this situation if you would have kept your mouth shut. Most likely you wouldn't have reacted like that when you'd have been sober but just like I can't justify anything you can't excuse your behaviour either. I thought that speaking evil about the dead would have been beneath you, but maybe that's the Slytherin blood that courses through your veins"

Then Snape turned his head around slowly and looked into the brown eyes of his colleague.

"This is correct. We both can't justify anything. For once I want to leave the decision of how this situation is going to be handled to Dumbledore, old fool that he is"

Remus watched him as he opened the door and left with his robes billowing behind him. He didn't know if he should be afraid or not about his own future, but at least he was sure that Severus had understood. Everything else was fate.

~FINIS~


End file.
